Hell in Chaos
by ISwearInItalian
Summary: Sam and Dean find themselves in the middle of one of Lilith's schemes. Lucifer's first doesn't want to die, so she has another trick up her sleeve. Do the Winchester boys have what it takes to continue the Apocalypse, or will they let Lilith live? AU -discontinued until further notice-


Dean's back hit the wall with a thud, breath knocked out of him as he landed on the ground. His eyes moved instinctively to his brother a few yards over putting up a fight with another demon. He knew he should have listened to his guy before they had come in here.

They were in Obetz, Ohio, investigating some odd disappearance case Bobby had sent them on. Odd went to crazy and crazy had led them straight into this warehouse where witches and physcics galore had been killed and strung up. Literally. Then five or so demonic meatsuits had come and take the Winchester boys by surprise. Now they had narrowed it down to two, two had been killed and one had run off to some storage freezer and had been locked up by Dean. That is, before one of in the demon gang had tossed him away and flung him up against a wall.

"Well if it isn't Mister Dean Winchester," it said, a smirk waning on the corners of its lips. "We finally meet."

Dean's eyes moved away from Sam, taking it upon himself to remember with as much demon blood Sam had in him, he could fend for himself. He gave the seemingly twenty-something, blonde-haired bombshell a diseased look. "You you've heard'a me, huh, you demonic son of a bitch?"

She tuts, obviously keeping tabs on his brother and her comrade's fighting.

"But of course, Dean."

He attempts to get up and fight, but with a flick of the wrist, she sends him pinned back up against the wall in no time flat.

"Aww," she says. "Play things shouldn't try to run away."

She moves closer, eyes locked with Dean's as the dazzling blue eyes flock to black with a blink.

Dean's never had to deal with being this helpless before. Yeah, he had Sam a few feet away, worried as fuck about his older brother and the bitch who had him pinned against the wall. However, he was fighting for his own life right now and didn't have any room to be fighting for two. Sam caught the arm of the demon that was flinging itself unmercifully at him.

He catches the blow, feeling it rocketing through his shoulder and into his wrist. The demon smirked, taking Sam's injuries into account and seized the moment of fragileness to kick Sam's legs out from under him, sending him toppling to the ground. He heard a jumble of words, including, "So much fun" and Dean's voice yelling his name before a heel landed on the base of Sam's skull. He was out like a light.

Dean swallowed. He had heard the sickening crunch of bone meeting cement as his brother went down, less than a second before the asshole responsible for tossing his brother into unconsciousness kicked him in the head, something that made Dean wince as he called out his brother's name.

His eyes moved to the demon that had messed with his brother then to the one in front of him, rage growing by the second in his head, in his voice, and in his body.

"If he's hurt, I swear I will _end _you, you sick son of a bitch!"

She keeps her smirk, turning to look over at the youngest Winchester

"You hear that, Bill? He's going to "end" me."

Mediocre laughter floods the room as she turns back around to Dean, blue eyes replacing black.

"Honey," she says, reaching to trace her fingertips down his unshaven jaw. "If we wanted you dead, you'd be _dead_ by now."

Her eyes flit over to Sam before her other hand lifts, a knife in her grasp.

"And you, _Dean_, are about to join your coy brother."

Without further prelude, the hilt of a knife meets Dean's temple with a single solid thrust. She lets go of Dean and allows him to fall to the floor in a crumpled mess.

She stands fixed, eyes carelessly lingering over the contours of Dean's mangled frame.

"Clean this up. Take them into the back," she says, finally turning around to the one she called "Bull." "Lilith will be simple _thrilled._"

Her eyes flare as a grin takes over her lips as she walks away from the scene.

This was only the start to her madness, and as far as anyone else was concerned, her genius.


End file.
